1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical tester which can be used by a householder to conduct a variety of simple diagnostic tests on electrical apparatus within and around a home and automobile.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A standard electrical "multi-meter" is known and is used by an electrician or electronics enthusiast to perform various electrical, e.g., resistance, voltage and current, measurements. However, the complexity of construction and the effective interpretation of readings associated with a multi-meter render the device outside the understanding and need of most people. Their need is not to define an absolute value of electrical voltage, current or resistance but, more simply, to identify a sound or unsound condition in an electrical component or unit to give direction to their future action.
While there are a number of simple items of domestic test equipment in existence for testing single functions, e.g., neon screwdrivers for testing the presence of live terminals carrying 110-240 v AC power, they are limited to testing a single function and thus have limited use.